


Dress 'Em Up, Strip 'Em Down

by WanderingDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Art, Backgrounds are hard, Blushing, Blushing Shiro, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Chains, Chair dance, Chef Hunk (Voltron), Collar, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Hunk doesn't need a six pack to be sexy, I'll update tags as I go, Illustrated, Let's get Zesty, Other, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Scars, Shay is in Love, Switch Shiro, Tags Are Hard, Voltron, Whoop first contribution to this fandom, he's wearing booty shorts...., how does one draw shiro's arm????, lance (voltron) - Freeform, legs for days, let me know if i miss anything, okay maybe a few, shirtless hunk, straps, there are no words here, uhhh...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingDragon/pseuds/WanderingDragon
Summary: Have some art Voltron Fandom! I had a craving to dress up our lovely members of Voltron in ....Unique.. clothing choices. I plan on doing many of these. I will have artist's notes at each "Chapter".Enjoy!Chapters1. Shiro (NSFW) New & old backgrounds2. Lance (NSFW) New & old backgrounds3. Hunk/Shay (SFW-ish?) Hunk's shirtless, you choose.Edit: 8/29/17 Fixed the grainy-ness of first picture!!----9/3/17 Added new backgrounds on some images





	1. Give the Boy Some Wings (Shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: As of 9/3/2017 I redid Shiro's give the boy some wings picture. The original background irked me. I'm keeping it here because it's important to acknowledge artistic growth. :3  
> \----  
> Inspiration for this piece came from an image I found on Pinterest, link below. I had been mulling over the idea of drawing the Voltron members lingerie (and other things) for awhile now. I saw this piece and I just had to draw it. It was called Chain Wings, or what not, so it went to Shiro. :)  
> \----  
> What I imagine for this piece is that Shiro is a switch who has been topping for awhile. And for whatever reason is now willing/wanting/grudgingly dressing up special for his partner ready to be a lovely bottom.  
> **Constructive Criticism is Welcome!

New Background:  


Old Background:

*For some reason the pic came out kinda grainy? I have no Idea why I had a good resolution when drawing it... :/  
Edit: 8/29/17 Fixed the grainy-ness!! Also cleaned up some of the coloring. \--Please Don't repost without credit--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference.  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/47/4b/c2/474bc25b0edde5a367c4b01e303baaa0.jpg


	2. Legs for Days (Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, inspiration was found through images on pintrest. I almost put Keith in this outfit. But the foot straps sold it to Lance.  
> No real context for the picture besides Lance KNOWING he looks good and is driving onlookers crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: As of 9/3/2017 I redid Lance's legs for days picture. The original background irked me. I'm keeping it here because it's important to acknowledge artistic growth. :3

New Background:   


 

Old Background:

I used a pin up girl image as a pose reference for this. It was fun to alter the anatomy to make it look like I wanted it to. And is it just me or does Lance's chair look SUPER uncomfortable?

-Please don't repost with out credit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys think I should do this one again except with Lance's lingerie being a different color. I think black looks good in general but perhaps a red would look nice.... ;)
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a7/3d/56/a73d5670200af6e15b0a43ba8a12e6c2.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c6/30/b3/c630b310dcb13b7d2fb390eb4d047a80.jpg


	3. Let's Get Zesty (Hunk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supper tame. Just Hunk without a shirt. I find it hard to picture Hunk in more risky clothing choices. :/ Still really loved drawing this though. And Shay loves the view. <3 
> 
> Inspiration for this came from the sexy "let's get Zesty" salad dressing commercials.

Shay: *** *What's cooking isn't the only thing I'm eating tonight. :3 * ***

Hunk: **Pleasantly Oblivious**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I figure how to draw backgrounds without hating them....  
> Please feel free to comment! I'd Love feedback and suggestions/prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> So I know what you're thinking. Tumblr, I should use tumblr for this stuff. I don't understand tumblr. I am 22 and the site confuses the f*ck out of me. I can barely link a pic from my blog I had to make to do this. Anywayysss~  
> If you are inspired to write a fic because of this (I can dream). Send me a link and I will link the fic here! *once I figure out how......


End file.
